


NEVER  LAND- Engage

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: NEVER  LAND [2]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	NEVER  LAND- Engage

当晚胡闹完已经将近两点了。

 

刚穿好裤子，林埃文觉得腿有点发软，腰以下哪里都不舒服，但只是在原地磨磨蹭蹭的想抽烟，看到墙上的禁烟标志又烦躁的把烟往包里扔。

对面的小孩还算识相，拉着他说休息一下再走。

事实上，他最欣赏陈立农的一点也是他的识相。拍摄时他千方百计刁难陈立农，但小孩足够聪明，能够耐得住性子继续工作。

 

他最需要的正是这样一个乖巧的受害者。

乖巧，识分寸，善察言观色，不谙世事但足够迷人。

 

小孩抱着他坐在铺着软垫的黑色铁笼里，手吃力的从后面伸出来在他腿上的本子上写字。

订酒店的时候他没想过在这里过夜，随便选了一张没有床的房型，谁知道整间屋子能坐的地方除了那张坐垫被他俩的精液污染得一塌糊涂的椅子，就只有这个大鸟笼了。

 

“之後去哪裡？”

“送你回去” 

 

身后的人停顿了一下，仿佛正在经历一场尴尬。

 

“你不想把我關在什麼房子裡嗎”

林埃文忍不住轻轻笑了一下。

 

“不用太懂事”

“我只需要你随叫随到”

 

 

 

之后的十几天里林埃文专心忙着工作室的事，和陈立农的对话框一天一天的沉到微信列表最底部。

三月初，林埃文跟工作室合伙人老加通宵讨论拍摄方案，三天没睡给九个孩子确定了各自的概念、文案和分镜。确定好整套方案后的那个清晨是他们通宵的第三天，林埃文给老加倒茶的时候，说自己最近一时兴起，养了个小兔子。

老加跟林埃文从高中开始就是一起干各种缺德事儿的损友，他看着林埃文是怎样从谈了两个女朋友之后，突然接受了隔壁初中男生的示爱，从踏入这个圈子收到各色同类的暗示却一直老老实实的，到现在他隐晦的跟自己说，他包了个肖想已久的小男孩。

肖想已久是老加自己脑补出来的词，因为他认为无论是包一个长期炮友这件事，还是那个小男生本身，都应该是林埃文惦记了很久的东西。

 

“嗬，那你可要小心了。兔子发情期来了的话可难搞了——你真的胆子大到敢做这种事儿啦？” 老加一边喝茶一边试探着林埃文。

林埃文没有回答他，坐在工作台旁边的高脚凳上擦拭着已经很干净的镜头。老加把这种沉默解读为一种不要越界的警告，就倒回到沙发里打算补个觉，下午好打起精神来，跟节目组商讨签订合同的事项。

 

 

 

经过上次的合作，他们与节目的策划组也熟络了起来，合同签完自然而然约着一起吃个饭。等菜上来时老加已经和其他staff喝酒吹水起来，林埃文跟他们聊不起来，自己把拍摄名单拿出来看。

 

“哎，埃文，这可不敢拿出来乱看啊，收好了。”一旁跟他还算熟的副导赶紧制止了他。

“…我就是看这些人，一个两个的，都挺好看的。”林埃文窘迫的笑笑。

副导喝了一口酒，徐徐开口：“好看是好看，可惜有些人注定没法到最后。”

“我听说了，是这个吗。”

副导摆摆手，在一个人的头像上面敲了敲。

“我可什么都没说啊。”

 

“公司穷啊？”

“也不是穷...就是有个公司野心太大，非要占好几个位，还不怕花钱。这么一比较，就显得没钱了。”

“最后这么多都是他们公司的，你们不怕被人讲哦。”

“你能想到，我们也能想到，别的公司也能想到啊。所以有好几家都说不玩了，自己搞发展计划。”

 

林埃文随意指了指九个人里其他几家公司的人。

“...有些公司就僵持着呢。”

林埃文点点头，收起策划案，比了个OK。

 

“你还挺热心啊，看不出来。”副导揽着林埃文的肩给他倒酒，饶有兴致地看着他。

“…最近啊，我有点想投资。”林埃文接过酒杯一口灌下。“改天再跟你聊聊。”

副导眉毛一挑，看着往常黑脸低气压的林埃文，刚刚突然露出一副偷腥成功的猫才有的容光焕发，心中了然。

“那你这也是帮我们个大忙了。”

 

菜终于上来了，一桌人专心吃起饭来。

 

 

想起讨论拍摄概念时，老加坚持的几个关键词，林埃文觉得有点头晕目眩。几杯酒就喝上头了吗？

糖果、花香、玫瑰、告白、教室、阳光。

他看向身旁喝的脸红脖子粗、说话声调也变得狂野粗犷起来的老加——他聊起这些关键词时并不是这样的，至少跟现在的醉汉一点都不一样，和他这个现实主义者也一点不一样。

同甘共苦多年的朋友说出那些关键词串起的故事情节时，眼里还闪烁着仿佛看见少年一样的光，那光里是最原始的关于偶像的梦。

但他林埃文自从开工作室的几年前开始就无时无刻不是清醒的，他闻得到啤酒味，身旁萦绕的汗臭味和香水味，听得见在耳旁哇哇乱吵的人群的声音，他们谈论着关于练习生的八卦的景象他也看的一清二楚。

这些都很清楚，啤酒不至于让他醉，却让他的脑袋一阵一阵发疼。强烈的意识到这种现实感后，林埃文再一次品到“出淤泥而不染”的妙处。为了某些天真的，甚至是他早就放弃的梦，他仍相信梦是可以做下去的。只是梦能不能站在“不染”那里，就要看有人愿不愿意为之付出“淤泥”。

 

 

 

正式拍摄那一天早上，林埃文刚和老加走进摄影棚，就看见陈立农在人群里茫然但直勾勾的望着他。陈立农和其他八个人跟工作人员问好时目光也没从他身上离开过，他懂得学别人朝不同的方向鞠躬，眼神总是短暂离开后迅速黏回到他身上。九个练习生打完招呼后，全场检查设备到正式拍摄前的间隙，陈立农甚至大步流星朝着他的方向走过来。

 

这般举动在林埃文心里被判为幼稚，不要命。

 

今天拍摄任务主要落在朋友身上，林埃文负责小部分杂志拍摄和后期所有剪辑，只是到现场跟着监视进度。

本来今天他想让朋友掌握说话权的，看陈立农这样藏不住事的样子，他忍不住又要刁难陈立农。

他瞧着陈立农离他越来越近了，赶紧走到坐在摄像位的老加旁边。

 

“咋了？”

“你今天除了团体的视频还要拍个人的是不是？”

“对啊，要不然进度赶不上，回去以后你还得帮我剪一下B段的片。” 

“个人视频那边那四个人我来拍，剩下你来。”林埃文手指圈了圈justin，范丞丞, 朱正廷和陈立农。

“行，那开始了啊。”

 

“等等。” 林埃文把手放在老加另一边肩膀上，示意他把耳朵凑过来。

“今晚我要留个人下来，到时候劳烦你配合下。”

老加惊讶得转过头正视林埃文。

“你还真养了个兔子啊？之前……你没开玩笑？”

林埃文放开老加，再一次沉默凝视他。

 

“就知道给我找麻烦，滚滚滚。” 老加最终还是招架不住这人跟他这么耗着，姑且答应了下来。

比了个ok的姿势，林埃文识趣的坐回到自己的位置上。老加宣布各组就位，准备开工了。陈立农自然也只能止住脚步，赶紧回到自己的位置上。

 

在场的练习生都已经有过几次拍摄经验，拍摄进度完成得比想象中快很多。老加性格跟林埃文不一样，足够耐心细心，孩子们有哪些可以做得更好的他就停下来，亲自详细的跟大家说明。林埃文坐在一旁的椅子上，感觉片场的气氛被老加带动起来了。孩子们情绪高涨起来，小动作也变多了，应该拍了不少能用的素材。

 

下午四点钟，团体拍摄终于结束，开始个人拍摄。林埃文站起来舒展筋骨，等那四个练习生过来找自己。出乎他意料，先冲过来的是乐华的那三个练习生，整整齐齐站成一排给他打了个招呼。

Justin发现林埃文疑惑的目光，主动解释道：“埃文哥，农农他去上厕所了，所以我们三个就先来拍啦。”

“行，台本都背熟了吗？”

 

正合他意。

 

一直到完成乐华三个练习生的所有拍摄，陈立农都没有在摄影场地附近或者他身边出现。

林埃文也没有太担心，这么大的人总不至于上个厕所就走丢了吧？

 

“Justin，你过来一下。”

“来了来了。” 

刚刚还坐在窗台上耍帅的黄明昊跳了下来，赶紧跑到显示屏旁边，挨着林埃文站。

 

上次在日本拍摄宣传片的时候，俘获全场staff芳心的黄明昊一口一个甜甜的埃文哥，竟成功地让恶鬼导演林埃文也不忍心对这个孩子放狠话（尽管这个孩子一米八三的营养过剩身高看上去并不符合他的实际年龄）。

被这个天生自来熟打败了的林埃文没有拒绝这种程度的身体接触。没有弟弟的他这时候居然也意识到，小孩子就是比较黏大人的。

 

“你看看这里，本来分镜应该是这样的，当然你自由发挥的部分也不错……刚刚你走到这里，光不是特别好，再拍一次吧。”

林埃文的吹毛求疵病又发作了，整个人挡住屏幕手舞足蹈地分析构图，对着画面指指点点，黄明昊并不是很能看见他正在评论的那块区域。

“不好意思哈埃文哥，是这里吗？”少年自然地伸出双手勾住林埃文的脖子，下巴架在他的肩膀上看他手指指的地方，从背后看就像一个无理取闹非要大人背的孩子一样。

“对，赶紧过去。” 

纵容小孩撒娇是一方面，林导的威严不可以放下。他用力把手挥到身后的牛皮糖上面来了一巴掌，让黄明昊赶紧下去。

 

他一边检视刚刚拍好的录像，一边感叹道：他们公司老板非要保他们出道不是没有理由的。虽然台词功底不算特别好，但是有少年的青涩感和各有特色的帅脸加持，加上过人的营业能力，一出道收获的不仅是成千上万的少女心，更是成千上万的人民币。不管扔了多少钱，用不着几个月就回本了。

啧啧啧，竞争真的太激烈了。

 

“好了，你们三个人的都可以了，没有其他事就先回去吧。” 林埃文宣布放乐华的三个人下班。

此时老加那一边的五个人也结束摄影了，竟然只剩下陈立农一个人还没有开始拍摄。

 

仿佛是收到心电感应，陈立农不知道从哪个角落里跳出来等待他的发落。林埃文也知道陈立农站在他旁边了，但他眼睛望着老加的方向，看老加从摄影棚另一边急匆匆的跑过来。

 

“你怎么今天拍的这么慢啊？”

“今天头疼，拍的速度是慢了点。”

“……” 老加看着眼前这个人精神头挺好，想起林埃文昨晚十点半就关机睡觉了，怎么看都不像是真不舒服的人。

“你跟他经纪人讲，今天就委屈他在我工作室那里睡一晚上吧，我能保证他不出我工作室一步，要是出了什么小道新闻都算我的。”

为了（强调）自己的不适，林埃文吸了吸鼻子，把搭在椅背上的羽绒服外套穿上。

老加一拍脑袋，林埃文都暗示得这么明显了，怎么自己就这么记不住事儿呢？

“……你小心点，不准带着人家出去玩，别偷鸡不成蚀把米啊。” 老加看着林埃文气定神闲的样子，忍不住多叨叨几句。

“管这么多，你是他爸吗？”林埃文偏过头，看见经纪人在往他们这边看。

他伸手推了推老加，催促着他：“快，你快点过去。”

 

陈立农站在一旁看林埃文。老加都跟经纪人谈妥，送其他练习生到门口了，林埃文还在不紧不慢的喝水，抬头看灯光、看道具、跟助理讲他的冷笑话。他越发觉得林埃文是个难搞的人。

导演助理大哥又走过来了，还是上回那位给他俩牵线搭桥的大哥，这次他依旧充当着陈立农与林埃文间的传话筒。

陈立农心中开始恼火起来，他不知道自己是因为哪里做得不够好而遭受林埃文这样刻意的无视。

难道林埃文真的觉得他会控制不了自己，在片场乱来吗？

 

 

从motel所在的灯红酒绿回去枯叶飘零的大厂后，陈立农一直处于浑浑噩噩的状态。夜晚再次因肌肉疼痛辗转难眠时，他有点怀念在日本时的夜晚，歌舞伎町居酒屋里传来的椎名林檎凄厉嘶吼的歌声，那样的生活明显更加有人情味。

如果不是偷偷用了舍友的手机，他都不知道他又被黑得风生水起。最近他被人质疑卖可怜博同情，拿他的家人做话题这件事无疑踩到了他的底线。

无处发泄，他的不安和怒气无处安置。心里明白专心准备舞台才是头等大事，但脸上带着杀气的他与阳光活泼的曲风格格不入。

 

失衡感又卷土重来包裹着他，他不明白自己何时变得这样畏手畏脚的了。

如果银行没有发转账信息给陈立农，他会觉得林埃文，这个带他去往一个可以喘气的世界的人，是个不存在的人。

林埃文带他进motel并不至于使他陷入浑浑噩噩的困境，反倒是林埃文不再对他提出什么要求使他打不起精神。

背后的原因其实或许不是出于情爱。林埃文有叫他沉沦错乱的魔力，也有带他回到现实的能力。他并不讨厌林埃文的冷酷，比起大厂里少年们充满活力的笑脸，林彦俊肯好好正视他时的双眼更加有力量——他的眼睛仿佛在传递同等能量的理智。

在粉丝面前他要无所不能，他要无所畏惧。但或许在林埃文面前，他什么都不是似乎也是被允许的。

 

所以他期待用这种角色置换，换来沉到海底般的精神上的安宁。

他原以为林埃文找他，应该也是出于逃离既有身份的目的。

 

第一次，林埃文主动给了他一颗糖，让他知道陷入情欲的滋味。之后他将这颗糖含在嘴里却怎样也尝不出味道。

十几天来的杳无音信，再次见面时的无视，让他不禁猜测：这是一种抛弃。可能他真的活不好到令人发指，或者林埃文也信了黑子诬陷他虚伪，又或者林埃文最终失去了当时的冲动。

总之，林埃文把糖递到他嘴里的时候没有撕开糖纸，他翻来覆去的想把它含化了，却只能尝到被体温加热过后的塑料味。

 

晚上快八点，单人拍摄顺利结束后的瞬间，陈立农收回了惯有的充满亲和力的微笑，向周围和他一起被连累晚下班的人鞠躬感谢。

刚刚拍摄的时候林埃文一如既往的坐在镜头后，没有给他一个眼神。

陈立农想放任自己心里的那把火燃烧下去——他不想就这样结束，他不相信林埃文能够理智到如此地步。他答应了自己，一定要抓住这样一个合适的人一起沉沦的。

 

所有的工作人员都离开了，陈立农只能自己给自己卸妆。卸完妆后他发现林埃文没有在大门那里等他，他像个无头苍蝇一样满摄影棚的转。

最后他在化妆间旁发现了一个机房，林埃文没有开灯，在里面对着两台并起来的显示器发呆，显示器里在循环播放着九个练习生对着镜头吹泡泡、挥舞着手里的云朵、肆意展示舞姿的影像，五颜六色的光打在林埃文没有血色的脸上。林埃文目光呆滞，看上去好像是在发呆。

陈立农走进机房，发现桌子上有一个满是烟头的烟灰缸，偌大空间里似乎也萦绕着烟草熄灭的焦味。

 

“走吧。” 过了一会儿，林埃文发现他来了，关掉电脑拿起一串钥匙，起身离开机房。

他终于有力气跟我说话了。陈立农想。

 

 

虽然摄影棚位于市郊，行程也是未公开的，正门外还是有一些私生饭在等陈立农下班。林埃文带他从偏门出，在工厂间黑漆漆的小巷里七拐八拐的走了十来分钟，到了一个看上去有点老旧的居民楼。这栋楼没有电梯，他们自己走上了5楼。

“平常我都在那个摄影棚工作，太晚了就不会回家，在这个工作室里睡觉。”

林埃文将门锁好，让陈立农换好拖鞋先进去坐着。

这个工作室大概只有八十多平米，屋内摆设简单整洁，看上去没有什么生活的气息，客厅一角的冰箱只有半人高，饮水机比冰箱更矮。这个房子里没有厨房，也没有椅子。室内看上去唯一有点夸张的40英寸液晶电视挂在刷了黑色油漆的墙上，铺满半个客厅的暗蓝色地毯上面有一张原木长条矮桌，和三张好像是他以前在无印良品打工偷懒时最喜欢坐的懒人沙发。矮桌上的各种时尚杂志码的整整齐齐，堆成四座高高的小山，少说都有五十本。陈立农习惯性的把三个灰、白、茶色的沙发排列整齐后坐了上去。

“渴了就自己倒水喝，饮水机在冰箱旁边。”

林埃文终于换好拖鞋走进客厅，把那串钥匙随意的扔到杂志堆旁，跟陈立农说完这句话之后就匆匆走进了隐藏在客厅一角、阳台旁的小房间。

 

听到林埃文把门关上后，陈立农呆呆地看着黑漆漆的电视墙。右侧的窗户和阳台门都被厚重的窗帘紧紧遮住，街道边上路灯的光被完全拒绝进入这个客厅，落地灯的浅橘色暖光从房间的左侧打到地板上。

 

这个黑不隆咚的工作室怎么可以连时钟都没有？

躺在懒人沙发里，陈立农觉得自己好像被卷进一个几百光年以外的黑洞里，时间的流逝变得没有意义。

 

“林埃文。”

 

心中的邪火仍在燃烧着，给了他一种没来由的冲动——他第一次叫出林埃文的全名。声音不是很大，但在安静的黑洞里十分清晰。

房间里的人好像被黑洞吞噬了，没有回应。他决定起身进去那个神秘的小房间看看。

 

笃笃笃。陈立农礼貌的敲了敲门。

 

“干嘛？”里面人终于给出回应。

“我想进来。”

“我在忙。你是渴了吗？”浓浓的台腔被一层门板过滤得有点闷闷的。

“我饿了。”

房间内传来水流在容器里淅淅沥沥来回晃动的声音。林埃文好像把一个容器放在某个地方，打开了水龙头，水哗哗的流了一会儿充满容器后，他关上了水龙头。

“把外面的灯都关掉之后再进来，门开小点。”

 

陈立农依他的话关掉客厅里唯一的光源，摸着墙小心翼翼的打开小房间的门，里面透出了暗红色的光。

 

原来里面是一个由贴满了白色瓷砖的厨房改造而成的暗房，L型的工作台分干湿区。干区放了一个很大的类似于投影仪的仪器，旁边零零散散的放了几包相纸和遮光板。湿区是一个又长又深的水槽，里面装着三个长方形的冲洗槽，墙上长长的水管连着三个水龙头。林埃文背面那一侧的墙上的窗户被黑色胶布严严实实的遮住了，墙上悬挂着一排等待晾干的黑色胶卷，它们展开来长得都垂到地上了。

 

林埃文正站在湿区的水槽，用镊子夹着一张照片放到冲洗槽里，伴着暗红色的工作灯用左手慢慢上下轻轻摆动着冲洗槽的一边。

“现在几点？”林埃文一边观察相片的成像过程，一边用镊子指着工作灯的方向。

陈立农抬头看长的跟煤气灯差不多的红色工作灯，原来时钟就在那个灯下面。

“八点四十五。”

他关上门走到水槽那边，十平米左右的空间对身材比较高大的他们来说并排站着刚刚好，走来走去就有点挤。

陈立农看见相纸上渐渐显现出黄明昊的头像。

“这个是今天拍摄间隙用胶卷相机拍的，洗出来当做给你们粉丝的周边。”林埃文把容器里的药水小心的倒掉，把容器里的照片展示给陈立农看。

“怎么样？我今天第一次用胶卷相机。”

陈立农看着成像清晰的照片，点了点头。“我不知道怎么说，但是光影对比很好看。”

受到肯定的林埃文满足的哼了一声，自豪的看向自己的作品。

陈立农把他手上的冲洗槽接过来，放在洗手池里。

“你有拍我的吗？”

“没啊，我连你人在哪里都没找到，拍空气齁。”林埃文看着他，似乎是在抱怨。

他们之间总算有个比较正常的对话了。

“那你还有剩余的相纸吗？现在麻烦你给我补拍一下好不好？”

陈立农把林埃文逼到L型工作台的夹角处，两只手撑在工作台的边缘，包围住林埃文。

林埃文顺势倚着台面，目光盯着陈立农形状明显的喉结。

“你究竟是想我给你照相，”

男人直直的看着他，嘴唇开开合合，暗红色的灯光使他严肃的质问染上暧昧的艳红。

“还是饿了？”

 

陈立农低下身子，目光与林埃文平行。温柔的下垂眼带着笑意。

“饿了。”

 

陈立农一手扶着林埃文的后背，一手托着他的臀部把他抱到洗手台旁的平台上。林埃文被他突如其来的动作吓到愣住。

“哥哥，我饿了。”

陈立农靠近工作台，把扶着林埃文后背的手收紧，另一只手带着林埃文的后脑勺，让他的脸颊紧紧贴着自己的胸膛。

 

“还是说，你想我像Justin一样叫你埃文哥？”

陈立农低下头，薄薄的嘴唇贴着林埃文的耳廓低声提出疑问。

 

靠着陈立农的胸腔，林埃文听见了从喉结发出的低吟，低频率的振动在提醒林埃文，这个刚刚把自己抱起来的人不是今天早上穿着清新的黄色衬衫、吹着手里的泡泡的憨厚少年。不是偶像，是一个人类，这个人就是陈立农而已。

 

“只有我们两个人的时候，你才可以为所欲为，我也是。”

林埃文把陈立农压着他后脑勺的手拿开，从陈立农怀里挣脱出来，正色道。

 

“哥哥。”

坐着的男人发号施令，少年的求欢得到通行证。

 

“好，哥哥。”陈立农满足的点了点头。

 

时隔半个月，双唇再次重逢，在狭仄近乎窒息的空间里他们接了一个血红色的吻。

 

 

 

今天的林埃文还是有点不对劲。

被林埃文脱掉上衣，陈立农紧抱着他两条细的只剩几两肉的大腿缓慢的前后进出。林埃文光洁的大腿背面紧紧贴着他结实的胸膛和最近锻炼出形状的腹肌，小腿在陈立农后背交叉，随着进出的动作来回晃动。

 

“不舒服吗？”

 

今天林埃文没有像上次一样不客气的威胁他，手也没有不安分的乱摸，好听的娇喘声也没有，脸上甚至有一点阴沉的不耐烦。如果不是林埃文下面那根精神得发红，他又要怀疑自己这些天来看过的小电影都白看了。

“……不是，别停。”

“为什么这么久都不找我？” 

不知道自己的身份说出这话合不合适，但是他没有在怕的，压抑的红光正如他心中跳动的火苗。反正问题是由男人而起，风险都要由他承担。

“……工作忙。”

林彦俊觉得今天的陈立农让他不是很喜欢，陈立农的手没有像上次一样紧紧箍住他的腰，他的头被那个发情巨兔不体贴的进出动作顶得一下下撞在瓷砖墙面。他伸出手去够洗手池旁的烟盒。

 

“没有灵感的话也没关系，我还是有时间陪你的啊。”

再加一条，话很多，狂妄自大。他的动作一顿，打火机差点从手中滑落。

“放屁，你有时间不如多练练跳舞。你是觉得你跳舞变得很好看了？”

 

因为没有灵感这件事，他确实很不爽，他不知道陈立农是怎么乱猜猜中的。本来今晚是想在摄影棚的机房亲自剪片的，但是怎么样都下不去手。明明所有素材好好呆在那里，都是自己和老加拍的，也都是自己一条条审查过的。带陈立农来这个不常来的工作室，并不全是因为自己真的急着要洗照片。

从放弃大学学业，逃出来当练习生，被卷入不负责任的公司为他和其他年轻人造设的骗局，到放弃演艺梦想，把自己辛苦攒钱买到的midi键盘卖掉，赶紧跟已经逐渐迈上职业摄影师道路、还取文艺到不行的“加百列”作艺名的老朋友开起摄影工作室——现在的生活不是他原先设想的演艺人生，不算太好；赚的钱一年比一年多，也不算太坏。

林彦俊过了四五年翻天覆地、既有得又有失的生活，也已经有四五年没回家过春节了。年轻时的豪言壮语一个都没实现，每天在机房和工作室里抽着烟，腾云驾雾的也找不到回去的理由。

反正也没脸回家见亲戚了，他干脆就换了个名字过生活，哪天真的看得起自己了就再用回原来的名字，也算是对给他起这个有文化有涵养名字的妈妈的尊重吧。

偶像不好当，读书也不容易，偷偷卖自己写的歌给写不出歌的人最容易。台湾师范大学音乐学院的学生就是练习生时代的林彦俊的主要固定客户群。但是谁愿意一边消耗自己的才华一边过着梦想无法实现的日子？

 

他觉得自己太容易发火了——可能是自己这个当哥哥的太窝囊了，弟弟显得比他更周全懂事。眼前的人明明一点也不懂得手下留情，却仿佛在说，没事，你发脾气吧，我会原谅你的。

 

陈立农又顶到了，粗壮的那根抵着他的性感带打圈研磨。快感冲上头顶，腰眼一软，下面那根扑簌簌的冒水，眼泪充盈着下眼眶。他左手勉强地支撑着洗手台，右手夹着点燃的烟想快点把自己灼热的嘴唇堵上。

“……哈啊！！”

精明的小男生从来不肯放过他，看准烟嘴即将触到上唇时狠狠往深处惩罚般的顶了一下。

他控制不住右手因为剧烈动作而晃动，燃尽的烟灰落下来打在他的大腿根上。好像没有温度，又好像是熔炉里弹出的火星，林彦俊被烫得狠狠夹紧后穴。

“呜！”

陈立农被狠狠夹了一下，似乎也不是很好受。

 

“活该。” 他终于笑了出来，应该是能震慑到小孩的笑容，但是积满的泪水不合时宜的掉下来，顺着脸颊划过深陷的酒窝。

陈立农看他这副眼眶发红、想装逼都装得不自在的样子，竟然品出一丝窘迫中才有的可爱。他俯下身来轻轻用自己冰冰凉凉的嘴贴上男人艳红灼热的唇，偷偷舔了一下唇角的痣后，带着他的手把烟嘴放到他唇边。

 

“你抽烟…是想要勾引我吗？”

“小孩子不要乱讲…呼…不过这种程度的勾引拿来应付你绰绰有余。”

烟屁股里的火星仿佛要窜出来一般燃烧着又迅速消退，林彦俊直起上身，想将嘴里的烟渡进他嘴里。

陈立农迟疑的微张嘴巴。橙味爆珠，香气浓郁，但还是让他的喉咙被陌生的辛辣味呛到。

 

用手心轻轻抚摸着男人腰侧，细细观赏着男人因为敏感而更加明显的小腹上浮现出的人鱼线。曲线明显，在暗红色光线下泛着蜜色健康光泽的肌肤使陈立农垂涎已久。

他忍不住再次凑上前去跟男人讨要一个深吻。分开时他看见男人眼中一闪而过的温驯。陈立农鲜少把他吻得喘不上气，但林埃文眼神里却常常是雾气迷蒙的。

陈立农知道自己比他小太多，一个不小心就会被这种分不清是有意还是无心的神态撩拨得想入非非。

 

不想耽于这种激发他情愫的柔情，他今天想换个姿势。

少年把在射精边缘，有些脱力的男人抱下工作台，林埃文的身体被翻转过来。

 

“哥哥，可以自己把后面的小嘴掰开来给我看吗。”他站在后方，极尽温柔的注视着林埃文费力转过头来看他的侧脸，像天真的孩童般提出要求。

林埃文的手臂微微发抖，艰难的支撑起上身，他的烟掉到洗手池里，火星迅速熄灭了。

“就像上次一样？”

“对。”

“给我点支烟。”

 

陈立农打开暗房的房门，让充盈整个房间的烟气散出去后，从烟盒里又抽了一支烟出来点燃。

林埃文已经塌着腰上身贴在桌面上，两只手折到后面把自己红肿的粉色穴口掰开来。

陈立农一只大手伸到前面，完全包裹住林埃文在一颤一颤吐着清液的柱体，快速的撸动着已经哭得湿漉漉的分身。另一只手夹着烟递到他的嘴里。身体向前的同时他挺立的紫红色再次毫不留情长驱直入，坚硬灼热的龟头硬生生戳到最深处，让林埃文嘴巴还没有含住烟嘴就大叫着射了出来，分身顶端的小孔失禁般一股一股地抖出浊液，他的双腿因为情欲的刺激再次夹紧。陈立农埋在林埃文紧致甬道里的分身被狠狠夹了一下，他倒吸了一口凉气。

 

“嘶——哥哥弄得我好痛啊……不过被我插射爽吗？”

林埃文的眼睛蓄起泪水，眼角泛红，松开手从陈立农手里夺过烟，叼住烟后深深的吸了一口。

陈立农再次开始抽插，他还没有射出来呢。他把放在烟盒旁的一小支润滑油又拿过来，打开盖子，将粘腻的液体直接挤到他们进出交媾处，被草得如同熟成水蜜桃的后穴汁水四溢。

咕叽咕叽的水声打在瓷砖墙壁上，在小小的空间里不停回荡。

 

“哥又不是女孩子，为什么要夹住腿呢？”

 

林埃文被他粗鲁的动作拉扯着，把之前吸进去的烟一口口地呛出来。他的左手无助地张开撑着面前冰凉的瓷砖墙面，右手颤抖的太剧烈以至于他只能赶紧把烟叼到嘴边后含着，强制让自己的牙齿紧紧地咬住刚点燃的烟，不要落下。

 

“上次...不是还张得大大的吗？”

陈立农狠狠地拍了一下林埃文的屁股，不一会儿陈立农的手掌印就慢慢浮现出来，他右侧的屁股瓣几乎全部被陈立农大大的手掌印覆盖住了。

“哥为什么今天都贴到Justin身上去了，是不是有点过分了？”

没有节制的活塞运动还在进行中，林埃文感觉力气和理智都有回来一点，他再次用右手夹过还在闪火星的烟。

“混蛋...轻一点..啊..你他妈...没看见是他要贴着我吗？”

“哼......”

？

这个小毛孩刚刚是对他哼了一声吗？

 

“好啦，是我错怪你了。不过哦，哥你也应该学习下，怎么自己保护自己。”

“如果还有下一次，让埃文哥被人误会了就不好了，是不是？”

陈立农特地在“误会”两个字加重了语调。

 

“......” 今天陈立农太用力了，他的前端又高高昂起头，这次却无人抚慰，只能在空中无助抖动着。

“哥你明明花了钱...也要懂得怎么正确的使用我。”

他跟陈立农就差几公分，但是此刻他被身后的人顶到几乎要踮起脚尖。他的臀部不由自主的为了承欢高高抬起，腰塌得太久，不知道明天开工后会不会酸痛到不能久坐。

 

“比如说齁，直接告诉他，家里养的宠物会不高兴，麻烦他替你考虑一下。”

“哈啊......” 林彦俊不想在脑海里模拟自己现在狼狈的姿势。

即使开了门，暗房里温度也越升越高，他的汗滴打在工作台上。陈立农额头上的汗水滑落到他的背上，那个人双手狠狠掐着他的腰两侧，箍得他有些疼。

他叫陈立农小力一点，对方埋头苦干，没有理他，他只能带着烦躁吸一口烟。

压抑住喉咙里的呻吟，他徐徐吐出混沌的白气。这个姿势未免有点太滑稽了，他像一个受尽病痛折磨却还要吸毒的瘾君子。

突然他敏感的甬道传递着危险的信号，陈立农阴茎上的青筋在随着脉搏一下一下剧烈跳动着，尺寸进一步胀大了一圈。

林埃文认命的吐出一口烟圈，像猫伸懒腰一般，在腰塌得更低的同时主动把屁股往陈立农那边送。

陈立农不知疲倦的猛力运动着，从背后一把搂住他，他被迫使着抬高头承受这份欲求，对方的汗水渗入他因为情欲揉皱的衬衫里。

 

极乐时刻来临时，他们紧紧胶着，成为一体。

 

 

“聪明人是不会过问这些的，你就随意的拿我当挡箭牌就好。”

陈立农把林埃文放开，只帮他托着腰。望着身下人漂亮流畅、因为汗珠闪闪发亮的背部线条，和脊椎一直向下到臀部上方两个深陷的腰窝。听舞蹈老师说，只有极少数体型极瘦的人才有这样的圣涡。林埃文的腰平时被肥大的衬衫遮盖着，脱了一看才发现瘦到好像他的两只手就差不多可以握住了。

 

“要你多嘴...你知道是谁包谁吗，这么多话讲。”

他看见埃导夹着半只烟的手伸到洗手台边缘弹了弹烟灰。

 

“哥哥……”

透过墙上的镜子，他看见陈立农第一次露出这样一个阴森又寡淡的笑容，让他脊背发凉。

“要是我没有让你满足的话，我会很内疚的。”

客厅和阳台的窗帘都没有拉开，光着上身的陈立农把赤裸下身的林埃文打横抱起来，走出暗房。林埃文夹着烟的右手仿佛是故意在陈立农眼前晃来晃去，他觉得烟头随时都有可能烫伤自己的脖子。

陈立农帮林埃文用纸巾擦干下半身，把他安置在在懒人沙发上，准备拉好自己的裤链。

“等一下。”

他叫住了转身欲离开的陈立农，一手把他的腿拉过来。

从嘴里拿出即将燃尽的烟，把陈立农的裤子又往下扯了一点，烟头对准陈立农大腿内侧底裤边下面的那一块皮肤，他看了一眼男孩。

男孩没有看他，好像是在看着暗房里的时钟，他自觉地把内裤边往上提了一点。

还挺配合。

他没有再停留，直接把烟头按了上去，转几下，烟灭了后扔到长条桌上。

陈立农吃痛的往下看，自己腿根一小块皮肤被烫出圆形黑点，由大腿根传来的疼痛尤为明显。

 

“这是今天你话很多的惩罚。”

林彦俊倒回沙发上，给自己一颗一颗的把皱巴巴的衬衫上的纽扣重新系好。

“多谢你今天提醒，要不然我差点忘了做个标记，好让别人也知道你是有主的。”

 

“你讨厌我吗？”

被暗房外冰冷的空气唤回理智的陈立农抛弃了称谓，直截了当的向得意洋洋的对自己施加暴行的人发问。

“你开心的样子我都挺讨厌的。”

如释重负，掐灭烟头后的林埃文说出自己的真实想法。

“屏幕上的你真的很不一样......别人可以真的开心，假的开心，只有你的开心在我眼中最狼狈。”

 

“那…你喜欢给自己找不开心吗。”

他原本想说，为什么是我呢。

 

“我想要一种……我喜欢的是爱人间敏感多疑但又纠缠的感觉。”

 

从暗房里漏出的暗红色灯光覆盖着沙发上看似虚弱的人，那人慵懒的一条腿搭着另一条腿，脸上满意的笑容仿佛证实着他说的话没有丝毫虚假。

 

 

 

陈立农心里想，这个男人真是一个疯子，他就像一个吸血鬼找到了心仪的猎物，而自己无意中就沦为一个产生灵感的中介。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-TBC

 

 

 


End file.
